Just So You Know
by hersheygal
Summary: He always knew he should have told Kate how he really felt and now it was too late…The emptiness is killing me and I’m wondering why I waited so long… Jate Songfic along with some Jacket and Skate. Two Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Just So You Know

A/N: ok so Jesse McCartney's new album came out last month and of course I listened to it thinking of Jate the entire time. I've been wanting to write a story on one of the songs but I've just never gotten around to it. This is a angsty fic about how Jack should've gotten around to telling Kate how he felt and now he's trying to deal with it with great difficulty.

I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you, but I can't move,

I can't look away

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the tall tree. They had only gotten back a couple of weeks ago from the other's camp, if you could call it that. It turned out that there were tons of houses and they were much better off than everyone else. Jack had been given a choice though after a while, to either live with the Others or to live with his friends. Of course he wanted his friends. He had been told early on to stop worrying about Kate and Sawyer, that they had already been set free. Jack doubted that, but if he could be set free, then maybe he could help them escape as well. But there was one bad thing about that, Jack didn't want to let Juliet go. They had gotten closer, much closer over the past month. He had talked to her and she told him that she wanted to come to his camp. So she arranged it with Ben and he permitted her to go with him.

(flashback)

Jack's heart beat excitedly as he and Juliet walked out of the building freely.

"I can't wait to meet everyone Jack."

"Yeah." Jack nodded distractedly. Now that he was actually out in the open air, all he could think about was Kate. "Did you guys really let Kate and Sawyer go?"

Juliet stopped. "Why are you asking that?"

Jack turned around. "Well I don't really trust you guys. How am I supposed to know whether they are still here or not?"

"You don't trust me?" Juliet was offended. After all she had done for him, he was treating her like she didn't mean anything to him. She hadn't planned on falling in love with him. He was just supposed to be there to be their doctor for a couple of weeks, and then they were going to let him and his friends go. But she had fallen in love with him. Reading his documents that had all the information about him made her feel sorry for him, yet she had still done what Ben has asked her to do, even though it had sickened her. But it had worked. Jack had finally given in. But then they both realized soon after that, that there was something there between them. Well she had thought that. It had never occurred to her that he might have been faking it.

"Oh Julia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean you of course." Jack said apologetically.

Juliet put her hands on her hips. "After all I've done for you, you still don't trust me, do you?"

Jack sighed. "Look, your people have hurt ours. I'm not there yet."

Now Juliet was mad. "_We _hurt _your _people? Well what about you guys stealing our food and walking all over the island like it was yours! And beside that, your people killed our only doctor left and a good friend!"

"Ethan tried to kill Charlie. And he kidnapped Claire."

"We were trying to protect Claire! Charlie got in the way. That's not our fault. And you wouldn't stop following. You just had to go save him like you have to save everything. You can't fix everything Jack. Can't you ever understand that? I'd think you would by now." Juliet immediately regretted saying that when she saw the hurt on Jack's face. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him even more then they had already.

Juliet slowly approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did." Jack said harshly, and he began walking off.

"Jack you don't even know where you are going." Juliet hurried after him.

"Well them come show me. Show me where my friends are."

Juliet sighed. "Ok. Okay. They're fine. I promise. They were going to let them go after you and I left. But I see that you would rather have it this way."

Juliet and Jack walked for a couple of minutes and Jack couldn't believe he had let himself fall in love with Juliet when Kate might have been all alone. He had tried many times to find them but he had never been successful.

Juliet rounded a corner and she stopped and fiddled with a box sitting in the bushes. "Your friends are in cages over there. Here is the key for the cages. I'll stay here while you get them."

Jack took the key she handed him. "Thank you." He gripped her hand in thanks and then he ran over there.

He found her cage first and immediately started calling her name. "Kate!" He reached the door and found her to be sleeping on a concrete platform.

Kate slowly woke up and when she noticed him she stood up. "Jack!" She got to the cage door as fast as she could.

He fumbled with the key and swung it open and Kate came flying out.

"Jack!"

Jack pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

Kate pulled away first and Jack started asking her a whir of questions and she answered them quickly, telling him that she was ok and that they had been treated all right.

"We saw you once. We tried to get your attention but the room must have been soundproof. We haven't been sure since we last saw you. We've pretty much given up."

"I'm fine. Kate I've missed-"

"Jack don't we have to hurry? Come get Sawyer out." She led Jack across the way to wear Sawyer was sleeping on the floor. He had obviously been treated the worst. He looked exhausted.

"He's taken a lot. He's been so wonderful Jack. He made sure they didn't harm me." Kate told him as he unlocked the cage. Jack just nodded, grateful that she was ok and glad that Sawyer had watched over her.

Kate went inside and shook Sawyer awake. "Sawyer! Jack's here. We're going to be ok."

Sawyer sat up and Kate started laughing happily. Jack had never seen her this way. Of course he had never seen her kidnapped before either.

Jack was transfixed by the scene that unfolded in front of him. Sawyer stood up, looking tired and beaten, but also happy as well.

Kate grabbed onto him and smiled. "We did it Sawyer."

He grinned at her. "I told you I'd take care of you Freckles."

"Thanks Doc." He looked at him sincerely as they walked out of the cage. Jack only nodded unable to speak. Of course he couldn't be sure, and he probably shouldn't jump to conclusions, but there was definitely something there between them. Sawyer and Kate waited for Jack to lead them and he did.

Juliet waited around the corner, knowing Jack was going to see Sawyer and Kate. She had seen the two of them steal kisses multiple times whenever they were allowed to actually be together. Juliet wasn't sure how it had happened, but just suddenly they had both gotten much friendlier with each other. She wanted to protect Jack as much as possible, so she wanted to take him back to his camp, hoping he wouldn't ask about his friends. But she should have known better. So now she dreaded seeing Jack's face when they rounded the corner, and she knew it was soon, because she could hear Sawyer and Kate overwhelming Jack with questions, which he reluctantly answered.

When they rounded the corner, Juliet smiled at Jack and he halfheartedly smiled back.

But when Sawyer and Kate rounded the corner a few seconds later, they both looked horrified.

"Run!" Sawyer said and he grabbed Kate's hand and they started running.

"Wait!" Jack said and he ran after them and brought them back. Kate and Sawyer looked at Juliet cautiously and Jack hurriedly explained everything.

"How could you?" Kate had a dark hurtful look on her face, obviously thinking that Jack had betrayed them.

"I'm serious. She's ok. She's going to come back with us."

"Yeah to be a spy!" Sawyer said.

Jack didn't miss the fact that Sawyer and Kate were still holding hands, which was a big surprise to him since Sawyer didn't seem like the hand-holding type but he continued to explain to them exactly what was going on and finally they seemed to believe him, though Sawyer whispered threats to Juliet as they walked past her.

Jack and Juliet brought up the front while Sawyer and Kate lagged behind.

Juliet reached for Jack's hand and squeezed it. "You okay?" She looked at him sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm fine. " Jack lied and Juliet saw straight through him but let it go. Knowing Jack he would try to do something, and in order to stop it, she had to stay on his side.

But Jack let go of Juliet's hand, not in the mood for any of that. He hadn't really ever been in the mood for it he realized. He had missed Kate terribly and even now that she was a couple of feet away from him, he still missed her. He heard them laughing and talking about things they had been though that had probably been hard to go through at the time, but they now found them funny. Jack sighed. This was going to be a long trip home.

I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you, but I can't move,

I can't look away

(End Flashback)

Jack rubbed his head and continued going, rolling his eyes as he spotted Kate giving Sawyer yet another haircut down the beach. He had to admit, the whole ordeal had changed Sawyer drastically, and Kate seemed happy all the time. Maybe Sawyer was good for her, but there was that emptiness in his heart that wouldn't go away, even when Juliet would try to fill it.

And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not.

And I don't know, how to make a feeling stop.

Just so you know,

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it.

I won't sit around

I can't let them win now.

A/N: So that was the first chapter. The next chapter will have more lyrics and will tie in to the song more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Here is the last chapter.

It's gettin' hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to have the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Jack had tried over and over again to let go of Kate. He hadn't realized she had been such a huge part of him until now. He really understood the saying you don't know what you have until it's gone. He had learned the meaning of that multiple times in his life.

I thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go..

Just so you know

He had tried forgetting. He had tried being with Juliet. He had even told Juliet everything he had been feeling. She was a good listener, and since she knew everything about him, he figured she would have the best advice. They had shared a few kisses, but what he felt with her had no comparison to what he had felt with Kate. Juliet had fit in nicely with all the castaways. She was a great person, and Jack knew he should be content, but he wasn't.

He faked smiles at Sawyer and Kate as he walked past them. Kate smiled back at him with a look that he couldn't understand. He figured that it was just wishful thinking on his part to be seeing some kind of look from her. She barely talked to him anymore. Juliet had suggested that he would talk to Kate and tell her everything but Jack refused. If Kate was happy with Sawyer, then he was happy for her.

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wonderin why I waited so long

Lookin back I realize it was always there just never spoke of.

I'm waitin here

Been waitin here.

But finally, Jack made a decision. He needed to do something. He needed to forget. He needed to move on, and there was only one way for him to do that. Yes he'd miss the friends he'd made, but he couldn't go on like this anymore.

I thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go..

Just so you know

Jack spotted Juliet sitting with Claire. She was holding Aaron and Jack knew that she was happier than she had been in a long while. Jack only knew a little of Juliet's past, but he knew that she was still getting over a past relationship. She refused to tell Jack his name, and Jack let it go. Just like his father had told him to. He was learning slowly.

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it.

I won't sit around

I can't let them win now.

"Hey Julie. Can I talk to you?" Jack smiled at her.

"Sure Jack." She gave the baby back to Claire and nodded at her as she and Jack walked out of the tent.

Jack softly discussed his plan with Juliet, and at first she argued with him, but then she finally agreed, knowing Jack needed this. She wasn't looked forward to the change, but she knew it was for the better. Jack went to his tent. He needed to do some things before they followed through with the plan.

He spent a couple of hours writing the note he wanted to write, but he found writing was harder than he suspected. But finally he got it done and then he went searching in the jungle for the fruit he was looking for. That night, Jack and Juliet left.

Kate unwillingly opened her eyes the next morning. She got up and sighed. It was the start of another day on the island. She changed her shirt and walked outside. The air was crisp. She glanced down the beach at Sawyer's tent and smiled, remembering the dinner they had shared the night before.

The day started out normally, but then people started noticing that Jack and Juliet were missing. Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Locke, and Desmond got together to talk about what to do.

"I always said she was just a spy but no one listened to me of course." Sawyer said.

"Do you really think Jack would fall for a lie like that? She's not a spy." Kate said.

"Ok look, let's go out and look around for any clues." Locke said. "Footprints, broken branches, anything out of the usual."

Kate nodded. "Ok. Let's do two different search parties. Me, Sawyer, and Desmond. Then you two and maybe Jin or someone else can go."

They arranged to meet back in fifteen minutes after they all got ready. Kate got into her tent and opened her backpack. She almost put her water bottle in it, but then something caught her eye.

It was fruit, but not just any fruit. It was guava. She pulled it out and then looked through her backpack some more and found a note.

_Kate,_

_I'm leaving tonight. Juliet and I. I can't stay anymore. It's too much. I know it's all my fault. I pushed you away. I shouldn't have ignored you. I really didn't realize how much I really loved you until we got kidnapped, but then when I was ready to tell you, it was too late. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner, but I love you and I always will. I always have. I knew you were special right from the beginning. Sawyer will take care of you. He's a good guy even though he's rough around the edges. We're leaving in a couple of hours and I know you will get this tomorrow morning. Do me a favor, don't come after me. Don't let anyone come and try to find me. I'm going to start fresh again. I just have to do this. I will never forget you and I hope you always remember me as well. Don't ever forget that I love you. _

_Jack_

I thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go..

Just so you know

Kate's eyes welled with tears.She clasped the guava in her hand as she read it and then she sat on her bed. How could she have been so insensitive to him?

She could have stopped this if she had been more open with him. Yes she loved him. Maybe she loved Sawyer a bit more, but Sawyer actually showed that he cared for her. Jack hadn't done that in a long time, and it came as a bit of a shocker to her when she found out Jack and Juliet were together. So she just convinced herself that she really didn't love Jack, and she was able to move on, under the impression that he had done that as well. But now she knew that she had been wrong. So now she would respect his wishes.

She wiped her eyes and walked out of the tent, still holding the guava in her hand.

Sawyer walked over to her. "You ready yet Freckles?"

"We're not going."

"What?"

"Jack and Juliet left. They don't want us to follow them. They're not coming back."

"How do you know?"

"Jack left me a note."

Kate didn't say anything else and then she turned and headed for the jungle.

"Where you going?" Sawyer asked.

"To pick some fruit." Kate answered.

A part of her was mad that he had acted like a jerk towards her then all of the sudden he had decided to leave a love note and then leave. But she knew that Jack wasn't one to admit he had failed. She knew that she had lost Jack forever, but she would never forget him

Just so you know

"Do you think we'll get there by nightfall?" Jack asked Juliet. He couldn't remember how long it had taken them to get back to the Other's living space.

"Yes for sure we will if we keep walking at this place. Jack do you really think this is the answer? Just running away from everyone you've come to know?"

"Yes. I need a fresh start. I just need to forget about everything that has happened in the past four months and I need to move on." Jack knew though that he would never forget Kate no matter how hard he tried, so he figured if he left it would be easier on both of them.

I thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go..

Just so you know

Jack smiled to himself. He was finally letting go. He was starting again. Things would get better. He knew they would. He'd help the Other's and be a doctor for them, and then he would start a new life with them. And there was always that chance in the future that he would see the one he truly loved again. If he ever really felt the need to see her again, it comforted him that she was only a day away. He looked up at the sun, and smiled, knowing that she was looking at the exact same one.

Just so you know…

A/N: The End. Please review and tell me if you liked it!


End file.
